Hidden Charms of The Dusk
by TetiSherii
Summary: It is once said "Without the dark, we'd never see the stars." People of the West spent their lives fighting the darkness of Evil, missing the fact that not all the dark are evil, not all that comes from the East is shadow, that some light emerges from the heart of the night, and that dusk has its own charms. This is a story of love, rejection, pride and misjudgment. Legolas/OC
1. Mirkwood

**_A/n_ :** Hello there! This is my first LoR/Hobbit fanfiction and my first time to write after two long years of a writer's block.

Please, leave a review. That would make my day and would help inspiring me and encourage to keep writing. But no flaming.

I don't own any character except for my OCs. Their names may change, and if so it'll be announced. I'm terrible with names...

Pss. The quote in the summery belong to Stephenie Meyer, Twilight.

* * *

 **Prologue:** ~ **Mirkwood~**

Mirkwood!...

It wasn't dusk yet when Lilith reached the dark wood, though the darkness crept over everything through the air making it almost tangible.

Lilith winced as she stared in disbelief to the wood surrounding her. The sun shouldn't be down yet –she knew- for it was high noon still, yet the shadow seeping through this wood was heavy so that Lilith could almost feel a bit of a hitch in breathing, even if it seemed that technically, she was still within its inner border.

It was a slight discomfort that she felt while her chest trying to stretch to get as much air as it needed but instead it was met with this bit of inconvenience in the availability of the amount of oxygen and fresh air. If any further indication, her involuntary tensed muscles confirmed only one fact: this wood was sick!

No, scratch this. This wood was SERIOUSLY sick…. It's dying!

Realization came down to Lilith like a piercing dagger to a heart.

She suddenly turned her wary gaze around her, to the enormous old trees as grief started crawling its way over her.

Still, fortunately, after a bit of perception, Lilith could hopefully sense some obvious traces of a struggling spirit left suspended in the air.

As if the wood itself refused to simply surrender to the darkness that took over it, the trees denying submission to the shadow's dust spreading all over their tired branches and amber foliages.

Those same foliages that Lilith was quite sure were once the renowned lively greenery of Mirkwood. Formerly known as Greenwood The Great, this ancient proud wood was well known of its unique green color of the leaves of its trees and the variance of its shades, the legendary liveliness its greenery that no other wood in the whole Middle Earth was gifted with. And that was where its former name had been derived from, only changed to Mirkwood after being persistently invaded with such darkness that Lilith witnessed right then.

Or, at least that was what the rumors coming from the far west claimed!

As an elf, Lilith was instinctively connected to all forms taken from Mother Nature, especially the woods, the trees, and even the Ents.

Away from the green and the brown scenery, an elf lost a fraction of their soul which was born tightly bound to this side of nature and which only to be restored at their return.

An elf distant from the wood was the same as a fish out of the water, as a plant apart from the sun, however with much slower lasting effect, was a fundamentally well known fact of nature. Not being able to withstand the parting, the elves would gradually fade away had it lasted for a considerably long time; which in case of the elves, that would be centuries.

The longer the separation was, the more the elves lost their famed composure. In terms of decades, may be, but eventually they really reached that level where they would lose their inhuman temper. They would start to feel indifferent towards the variant pleasures of life; the food and the beverages would just satisfy their hunger and thirst lacking any taste whatsoever.

Even love would fail to make one elf feeling complete… There would always be this tiny part missed out. They would always fall into homesickness; to eventually they faded away to the Undying Lands.

And, that was how it can be easily summed that any elf's soul fairly equaled a simple wood life.

However, for a Dark Elf… the equation certainly came out quite different.

Dark elves, like Lilith, were more involved with Mother Nature to such depth that they had no rivals.

For dark elves weren't only bound to the green and brown landscapes, but to each and every single creature and being related to them as well. The link extended over the trees and Ents to the rivers, the waterfalls, to all the wildlife's flora and fauna, even to the soil, even to the dew.

Dark elves were even the only living race that was exclusively connected to the respective spiritual relatives of all the formerly mentioned beings! Trees' spirits, flowers' spirits, water's spirits, etc...

They were bound by the Valar into a deep intimate relationship with all different figures of the wildlife in general, though specifically with those of the wood-lands. Such depth that the fair elves -including those who resided into the three famous and great colonies of the west of Middle Earth- were deprived of. *****

While a fair elf could sense many of the trees' feelings, a dark one felt them as their own. They also could communicate with all the living and spiritual creatures, not only those who were able to speak, like Ents. In the time that a fair elf might hear the sounds of the trees' whispers and moans, a dark elf could clearly make out their speech and participate in as well.

A broken branch could echo into a considerable pain to a dark elf, without leaving any physical damage or a bruise though.

Thus, coming upon Mirkwood, any sensible being at Middle Earth –a human, a dwarf or even a hobbit- could recognize the damage which cursed it. A fair elf could feel the extent of the darkness that plagued it.

And so, it's only to imagine the amount of the pain, felt by the whole wood, and that was invading Lilith -as a dark elf- as she stood there, wandering her gaze over the several shadowed abnormalities that were imposed as parasites upon the wood, and assessing the amount of the damage and the sufferings that were held within its depth.

The giant spiders' webs weren't the only diagnostic features of this parasitism. Those gigantic arachnoids swarming from Dol Guldur brought with them a whole different scent of evil.

They spat these poisonous shadows upon the enormous ancient trees, which grew old and tired from the suffocation fostered by the sticky tight threads of the webs.

The same sturdy threads that were pressing down the trees' branches, were stifling all the foliages, were reducing the pure air and were prohibiting the sunlight from ever reaching the inside of the wood.

The trees, out of despair, entangled their large branches with each other, causing the leaves to turn into sick shades of amber and brownish yellow, in a desperate attempt to shut out the way in face of the titanic arachnoids. But, unfortunately, that turned into failure by leading to impose more injury to the wood as a whole entity.

Lilith felt the ache in her chest spreading over her body, her stomach clenched and soreness tingled her limbs. She couldn't stop the despair from overwhelming her.

She frowned and clutched her tunic over her chest in an attempt to focus on calming herself out. After a few moments of regulating her breaths and trying her best to summon all she could from positives thoughts along with her courage, she could feel her heart's beats started to steady as the pain gradually subsided.

Ignoring the knot in her stomach, she tried to remember how she ended coming here from all other places in Ennor? The fact that she really pitied the wood didn't change the extreme pain she just went through. As a dark elf, it almost got her!

Had anyone warned her of the extent of the misery and the darkness existing on this land, she would be prepared and relieved from the shock and the heart attack.

She always knew it was a bad idea, to come here.

Mirkwood, the Elvenking's realm of all the places?!

And how was it even possible for anyone to survive in such dying wood? One of the great western elven realms at that! And why wouldn't the woodland elves perish such darkness that was taking over their home? How could they leave their home in such state?

May be they really could use of her help…

Such a thought brought to her memory the proposal that her friends just suggested to her, not a few weeks ago.

The proposal!

She felt the blushing taking over her face, and it suddenly grew hot around though it was already the middle of the spring.

"What a silly girl are you, Lili?" , she murmured in embarrassment. "You're no longer a teen. Grip a hold on yourself girl!"

No, there was no way that Thranduil the Elvenking or his son, the prince and his only heir would agree to such a proposal, or even coming in term with a dark elf such as her.

After all, they are fair elves, and from her kin's unfair reputation she wouldn't expect much from any fair elf but rejection and ignoring.

 _'Forget about that silly proposal already.'_ she scolded herself. _'There are more important issues than that.'_

Yes, that was it. A request from **Morinehtar** , one of the blue wizards and her mentor for decades, was made with such an urge and seriousness that she couldn't even stall a bit to prepare herself for her first journey to the West, and to Mirkwood at that! And that haste cost her, didn't it?

She couldn't delay nor reject her old friend's request. She was to carry an important message to Mithrandir, also known to some people as Gandalf, the Grey wizard. It didn't need much of wit to realize that it was something related to the rising forces of darkness.

And, just after rejecting her friends' idea of the _'proposal_ ' and to travel to Mirkwood, Morinehtar came and she found herself agreeing to deliver his message. The blue wizard recommended for her to take the way to Mirkwood, as it was the nearest safe way from Lilith's camp.

The Elvenking might even help, if she mentioned the purpose of her journey and the names of the wizards. That was what Morinehtar thought, though the rumors about Thranduil that reached Lilith made her really doubt it. But, she refrained herself from arguing with the old wizard, and the years she spent learning from him made her trust his judgment and wisdom.

However, he warned her not to reveal the contents of the message to anyone other than Mithrandir, not even the Elvenking himself!

And that was how she found herself at Mirkwood's boundaries, with a new mission, starting her first adventures in the West of Middle Earth.

Though, from what she was witnessing of the woodland realm, it didn't really seem to be a good start!...

* * *

 _ *****_ Imladris, Lothlórien and Mirkwood.

 _ **A/n.**_ the prologue still continue next time, may be with more details about the proposal :)

 ** _TetiSherii_**


	2. The Woodland Prince

_**A/n:**_ Hey there everyone! I think I'm back for a while after another great block. Sorry for everyone who wanted me to update and waited. I'll try best.

Huge **THANKS** to everyone who favorite, followed or reviewed: **TiaKisu, AndromedaLycurgusSnape, AndurilofTolkien, Goddessofwarriorcats, achas-draug, oKyuuketsuki, AHealingRenaissance, iluvninjas, caralynn-noyes, breezes, Kelrisathefiredemoness, IzzyWarrior1, Eruwaedhiel of Angmar, DanteTheRaven, BigBangVIP, Elorasurik123,MJMH, Misha**. You guys are amazing, thanks again. And I really hope you like the update.

This update is actually one third or so of a long chapter I wrote but I thought it was too long, so cut it in two. The good news is the other half is already written and will be posted within the next week isA. So, this is the second prologue. I have a comment on it so check my note in the tail of the chapter.

Please, leave your thoughts on a review, it helps me greatly over my block.

" _Elvish_ "

'Thoughts'

* * *

 **Prologue 2**

 **~ The Woodland Prince ~**

It was after midday, the sun was still high in the sky but not at its utmost strength. Yet, it was considered pretty late for a scouting mission, Legolas admitted to himself. It was a well established fact for everyone that scout's groups start their departure just before dawn.

And, although the original scouts departed at their rightly time that early morning while the sky was still dark, Legolas led a smaller group and followed the official team roughly at noon. Something that was not uncommon for the prince to do, though usually in earlier time of the day.

Some elves thought it was driven from his workaholic nature while others considered it was out of boredom. Those latter didn't know they were the closest to the truth.

As much as Legolas found a true pleasure at the training ground while instructing and coaching the junior trainees or keeping practicing himself, he could not help himself from getting weary over centuries and centuries training at the same monotonous practice ground.

He always looked forward to change the scenery, to get out into the open field, to be engaged in a real battle and to fight a real enemy; and he treasured those times he went out leading the scouts himself or when he was still just a young soldier in the scouts himself.

But now, that they had a new and very talented captain of guards, Tauriel, his role within the scouts seemed to minimize as they hardly need his efforts. Tauriel always led her teams out in the wood by herself. And she was doing a great job so far.

Her leadership, Legolas dared to say, was perfect. And he grew fond of her determination and quick professional progress over her little years of experience, for she was still considered noticeably young by the elvish age scale. Yet her youth never stood as much as a barrier in front of her ambition to be a great warrior, to serve her people rightly fighting any threat facing her kin.

His admiration to her grew everyday as he watched her grow up over her little six centuries. He was the one who trained and tutored her, when her skills and her determination picked his interest he decided to pay her practice a special attention and to provide her more of his time and he knew his time wouldn't be wasted.

True to the word, she grew up stronger and more capable than expected. And as her personal coach, he was driven closer to his favorite trainee by her fiery ambition and her sense of right. And their trainee-tutor relationship turned into great friendship; he dared to say she was his best friend.

But, he never thought his best friend would steal his position of Head of the guards from beneath his feet. Not that it angered him; actually, it made him more proud of her and his admiration grew to another level again. He was truly fond of her now.

Now, though, he wasn't requested to lead the scouting in the wood anymore and his favorite job was limited. Not that he was free from other responsibilities and his time went in vain. As the prince and the only heir to his father the Elvenking, his life was always drudging. Aside from the military labor as training the new and old soldiers and guarding the woods, there was always the political side of ruling.

And that door was opened to him for quite a long time now, ever since Thranduil had decided his son was fully capable to handle the art of politics. Something that was taught to him -altogether with the ruling basics and fighting- since he was but an elfing. Thranduil never pushed his son into it but opened the door to him and let him get involved gradually, trusting that his son perfectly knew his priorities.

And, Legolas knew that perfectly well. But, he couldn't help himself from hating it. He just hated politics! He hated the indoors, the fake tight smiles, the calculation of the tiniest gestures and looks, the forethought words and speech and above all the royal court. But, he knew his duties, so he went on with it, filling his merely free time with the training at the practice field.

Thus, when all became intolerable and suffocating around him and he found himself missing the fresh breathing of air, the rustling of the tree's leaves, the rushing gust of wind touching his face as he hastily run through and jump in between the trees and the branches he commanded another scouting group that he would lead through the wood, following Tauriel's team.

And, that was exactly what he decided to do that morning, as he started that morning feeling oddly restless for no known reason. He tried to brush it off as a simple negative swing in his mood, courtesy of his work within the palace. So, he went to the training ground and tried to wind off that weird feeling but the uneasiness remained. His last choice to improve his mood was naturally to go through the open wood and perhaps get involved with few orcs or stumbled upon another spiders' nest.

As he led his team of guards hastily yet cautiously, he was unsurprised he met no obstacle in his way, neither traces of orcs nor a sign of spiders. He concluded that the enemy hadn't enough time between the two patrol parties to sneak in again. And thus, the Elven prince found himself moving swiftly like the wind through the trees.

Not long after, his elvish eyes caught someone coming from the opposing direction in their way through the branches of the trees. And, he recognized the agile gait of his kin, specifically his soldiers. And, true enough, as the elf approached him he recognized him immediately as one of Tauriel's scouting team. Worry spread through his chest, this couldn't be good. He alarmingly doubled his speed forward to meet him.

" _Prince Legolas!_ " the guard greeted.

" _What is wrong? Why did you come back early? And where are the others?_ " Legolas asked sternly.

" _The others are engaged not far from here. I was sent to inform you of the situation, though I was told to find you at the palace._ "

" _Is it an ambush?_ " Legolas totally ignored the last comment. " _Orcs or spiders? And how many of them?_ "

" _No, it's an intruder. Her race isn't identified yet._ "

Legolas's face suddenly tensed. ' _ **AN**_ _intruder?!_ _ **HER**_ _race?!_ ' The words resonated in his ears incredulously. He stared at his guard's face. There must be a mistake. How was it possible for one single person –whatever their race or gender was- to hold up perfectly against an entire squad of his scout? And, without setting a trap for them that might had help **her** against the guards' number.

He couldn't even understand how the elves couldn't identify her race. Through her fighting movements –which she was clearly practicing right now- it should be obvious even if she was hooded.

His confusion quickly turned into annoyance and fury. If the guards were fighting her, she must be hostile and had an ill intent. He trusted that Tauriel had a good reason to fight against the intruder, and sending an urgent message to him only proved it more.

He frowned, that intruder was dangerous.

He looked up to his squad as they waited patiently for his orders.

" _We are going to join the first squad. You should be at your utmost vigilance. That might not be your usual fight against some dumb orcs or crawling spiders. That intruder is clearly dangerous and skillful. Once we reach the battle we are going to surround the field to suppress her and force her to surrender, but do not attack until I give the order. And, under no circumstances you endanger your lives to arrest her. If she keeps fighting violently or kills any of our guards…_ " His eyes went cold " _Kill her. No hesitance._ "

He then turned his icy cold eyes to the guard from the other team. " _Lead the way._ "

* * *

 ** _A/n._ **Firstly, I'm sorry if it was kind of boring chapter, but as I said I didn't plan it like that as it was a part of bigger one. I thought we should go through Legolas' life and thoughts prior meeting the oc Lilith. But the next part or chapter that I already wrote they meet each other and there will be some action so hopefully it won't be boring.

Secondly, I changed my mind about mentioning the proposal now through the prologue. So, we will know about it through flashback within the few coming chapters. To tell the truth, during this block I had an alternative idea for Lilith background -with some facts and events remaining steady as her identity-, and I'm still combating myself over which one I should use, may be even mix both ideas or something. Hope to settle down on one that is great.

Finally, as I said above, reviews really give me support and inspire me.

Thanks again for giving it a chance.

 _ **TetiSherii**_

20/10/2018


	3. The Worst First Impression

_**A/n.**_ Hello there, everyone. As promised, here is the next chapter. Another good news is the following chapter all ready too but I'll wait a little bit before posting it.

HUGE THANKS to **BigBangVIP** for leaving a review, you're a star. I hope you like this chapter.

And, anyone who come to like this story, let me know your thoughts.

Don't forget to check the note in the end.

" _Elvish_ "

' _Thought in elvish and telepathy_ '

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **~The worst first impression~**

Lilith dodged the arrow coming from her left as she jumped over a thick branch of a tree, then she leaned acutely backward to avoid two others coming from the same general direction.

She didn't stop though. She kept running and jumping as she wondered why in hell these elves were very hostile and violent. And how did she end in this sticky situation?

She had planned to keep a low profile until reaching the Elvenking's palace, or at least where exactly his kin started their in-habitation within the realm that turned out to be a very vast sickly dying forest with no sign of life whatsoever.

She was in the middle of a conversation with very tired old oak tree when she was suddenly being attacked. She had her eyes closed in concentration as she touched the tree's trunk with both hand summoning her healing power and focusing it on the tree that was seriously injured, trying to assess the exact extent of damage and how to subdue it.

She had just discovered that the damage was reversible and the tree could really be healed as well as the remaining of the forest when her sharp instincts finally alerted her, and her sensitive ears caught the faint hiss of arrow cutting through the air.

She could only berate her carelessness as she moved with dark-elvish swiftness, which actually was the only reason why she survived that arrow. She was so focused on both her healing power and conversing with the tree that she dropped her usual vigilance.

But, all hell broke loose as the tree she was healing decided to have a piece of the cake through all the action. Lilith was turning around in hope to get a glimpse of her attacker as she climbed on an entanglement that once was several free branches, as it would make her a very hard target for the arrows for at least a few seconds, that was all she needed to know the number of her attackers; when she felt the shaking.

Next thing she knew, another entanglement was being slammed downwards with a shuddering force and dust and foliage filled the air but couldn't mask her sight as she caught a glimpse of what looked like elves being thrown in the air.

Realization hit her then; it was the woodland elves who attacked her!

But, that didn't make sense!

Why would they attack her without even asking for her identity or purpose from being there? And then, another fact made itself clear to her: the tree was defending her!

And that wasn't exactly thrilling news. The tree was attacking the woodland elves who inhabited the same wood as it did… for her.

No matter how you look at it, it didn't look good, well, at least from the woodland elves' perspective. And, she couldn't exactly blame them, neither was it how she wanted to be introduced to the Mirkwood elves.

Now, they would think she was somehow enhancing the tree's violent actions that could easily kill any of them. Now, they had every right to attack her and even kill her on spot.

In fact, with their previously shown hostility, she wasn't quite sure they wouldn't kill her instantly if she surrendered; and being a dark elf wouldn't really help her case.

She hastily decided that the best course of action was to not surrender at that exact moment, nor to let them know who and what she is. She would wait until they calm down a bit so she could negotiate with them into surrendering without them hurting her.

So, first she started connecting to the oak tree again to lull it and ask it to help her without violence and without hurting the other elves. And gratefully enough, the tree responded to her request by cooling down and stilling back. If anything she felt it respected her more, and so it accepted to help her escape the elves, to confuse them and lure them away from her if possible, gaining her enough time to get as far as possible.

Without wasting any further time, the old tree helped her opening a further connection with the other surrounding trees in the area as well. Lilith felt greatly grateful as she trying to see if any of the elves were seriously injured.

But, more arrows came her way as soon as her shadow became visible from beyond the entanglement. The wood elves seemed to recover quickly from their shock, and their vehement attack showed how angry they were.

Lilith was once again forced to abandon her hiding and that was how she found herself jumping and running around with the help of the trees near her as they move their branches around her either to move her from one spot to another by changing their positions -lessening her efforts- or to take an unexpected arrow in her stead.

The dark elf didn't want to fight any of the fair elves face to face, for she would be compelled to incapacitate them, which still considered as a hostile act against them. Yet, she hated running away, it wasn't like herself at all but giving their hostility she didn't want to risk any further mistrust before even being properly introduced.

Lilith realized her failure as her first plan went into ruin, but she never expected their violent reaction towards her, in spite of the rumors regarding them. Less wise and more dangerous, they said, which turned out to be alarmingly true.

However, a few skillful and fast elves could reach her and she was obliged to engage with them. It was obvious for any eyewitness to the battle that the upper hand was that of Lilith.

She was very skillful fighter as the scene was showing, and she was very swift with her movements. She could dodge and avoid any blow or sword's blade coming her way, as she could responding with more accuracy and vigor that was highly underestimated by her opponents.

She was careful not send any killing blow though, only to incapacitate was her purpose. She used hand to hand combat with a slight use of her pair of short swords to fend off swords' attacks.

And like that, all went well until she reached a cliff that looked over a river and was still covered with old trees. One of the wood elves jumped from a nearby tree behind her, she swirled around and quickly leaned backwards to avoid the sharp knife coming for her throat. She narrowly escaped it.

Lilith recovered her pose as she stepped to the back and she was surprised to see her opponent was an elleth this time. A quite beautiful one at that, with long perfect red hair and green fiery eyes that were so angry at that moment.

The next attack from the elleth was easily blocked by Lilith's own short swords, and the dueling began.

Not long before that, Legolas' party reached the battlefield, they tried to surround Lilith but it seemed not possible with both her skills and her speed from one side and the weird and unique fact that the wood's trees were helping her.

That latter fact immobilized Legolas for a few moments. He stared in awe as he witnessed something he never came across or heard about during all his almost three thousand years of age.

' _Witchcraft!.._ ' his thoughts were rushing to find a plausible explanation that actually made sense. " _She must be a witch._ " He whispered, frowning as he watched her movements trying to decipher her mystery.

Through the distance that kept them apart, his elvish eyes could confirm that her ears weren't pointed, but… her graceful agility and perfect swift movements were in no way belonging to a mortal! If there was anything that his eyes could believe, it was the fact that she was an elf.

His frowning deepened as he realized his thoughts cost him precious time. A bit late he was as the cliff she reached came into his sight. Now, they couldn't surround her, and giving her unusual powers she might be able to jump over the cliff and survive, weaseling out of their hands.

His newly arrived team didn't join the fight yet following his orders but they took strategic positions that made her retreat through the wood not an available option anymore.

He hated to admit but she was damn skillful, reaching his own level of fighting. And he could see now that her peril didn't only come from an unknown power that turned their wood, **his** wood and trees, **his** own home against his own kin, tricking the trees -clearly by dark power- into becoming that treacherous. Something that he would never forgive her for, as well as for his soldiers that she injured. But, she was highly skillful warrior as well. She was dangerous and he couldn't allow her to flee or she would potentially endanger the realm. For all he knew, now might be the only chance to catch or eliminate her.

His thoughts were interrupted as he was still closing the distance between them when he sighted Tauriel jumping to duel with the mysterious intruder. Worry spasmed his chest again. He knew his friend was a capable fighter, but her opponent was clearly more powerful.

Legolas feared it could only end badly that way, so he couldn't stop himself from calling her name. He wished the fight would halt till he reached them; for he was confident that he was the only one who could put an end to this battle.

Lilith was fighting Tauriel as her mind raced to find an escape, completely unaware of the new comers. She wasn't putting her whole into the fight, though she admitted that that elleth was different from the other guards. Her determination intrigued Lilith who noticed that the level of her fighting had another print. Still, she wasn't that strong to force the dark elf to put her whole into the fight.

" _ **TAURIEL!**_ "

A cry coming from behind the wood elleth but from a distance startled the dark elf. The voice was… uniquely different than any other voice reached her ear before. It was like it was tickling her ear and it resonated deeply through her chest into her heart where she felt the slight tug.

She quickly looked in the direction of the sound as she expertly pushed the elleth away and tripping her with her left leg. She didn't notice the elleth falling to the ground as her green eyes met his blue ones. And, at this exact moment, her world turned upside down. A shock struck her core and her body trembled as she recognized the signs.

He was her mate! This elf was her eternal mate! After all these centuries and all those sufferings she finally found him. A wave of happiness and pleasure crushed her like a flood.

It took from her seconds, and she shook off herself. She was in a middle of a battle. When she came back down to Mother Ennor, she noticed his anxious gaze and for a split of a second she thought it was for her. However, when she focused she noticed it wasn't directed to her. She followed his line of gaze which led her to the elleth she was fighting and who recovered her footage and was about to strike her again.

He cared about this elleth!

Was she his love or his wife? No, it couldn't be. The Valar wouldn't pick that drastic fate for her. Perhaps she was just his friend.

This thought didn't alleviate the soreness, and, jealousy burned her heart as a blaze charring a forest. She turned her attention to the red haired elf as a way of a distraction, but couldn't find the strength or the patience to fight her anymore.

As she dodged the new blow, her peripheral sight caught the cliff edge and the trees scattered on it. Lilith didn't waste time as she carried out the idea that popped in her head. She whispered to those trees through their recently connected link, asking them to prepare their roots or branches to catch on the elf who might fell over the cliff. As they hummed back in agreement, she hit Tauriel's head with the back of her sword, and then she kicked her shin harshly. The latter let out a cry of pain as she stumbled backward; losing her balance she fell over the cliff.

' _Catch her! Now!_ ' The dark elf signaled to the tree. True to their words, the trees' roots and branches moved in sync and caught the fair elf gracefully in the air; then they carried her to a lower edge of the cliff. Seemingly, Tauriel had been knocked out some when between Lilith's blow and her fall.

Legolas' eyes widen in horror as he witnessed his friend fell over the cliff. He missed the whole trees' act and her somewhat smooth landing from the distance.

He doubled his speed again forgetting everything about his squad and his former plan. Rushing to fight the dark witch himself, his anger took over his actions. He wanted to kill her. His panic over Tauriel transformed into a deadly determination. He was going to take her down.

He finally reached the cliff before she could flee. He jumped in cutting her way out and launched on her with all his might. She surprisingly enough didn't falter under his vigorous strike. She not only remarkably stood her ground but she strenuously struck back.

Their eyes met on a close range now and bright green clashed with icy blue. And, that was how another duel of a completely another level had started.

Lilith couldn't help again but to be a little distracted by her mate while she was fighting with him. In her mind, she hoped this duel was held under different circumstances where they weren't exactly opposing each other with such vehemence, sans all the tension and anger in the air. And, as bold as she was, she dared in her heart, to consider her fantasy taking place in that moment through her eyes; neglecting Legolas' ferocity and all the negative energy surrounding them.

She oddly found pleasure in spite of the seriousness of the situation. The elf was amazingly strong and unbelievably skilled in fighting. They almost matched each other in term of skills and speed. There was no helping enjoying fighting him; it was like taking in a fresh breathing after a long term of dull air.

She let her gaze scan his face quickly during the few seconds she was gifted while battling. His hair was a pale blonde with a unique golden platinum hue that changed its shade gradually in response to the amount and nature of light provided. It was so straight, so soft, and just so perfect. Being at armpit length, he kept it from his face by two elvish warrior braids on each side of his temple.

His eyes were another dilemma. The crystal cerulean was shockingly bright and shinning with vigor and youth, giving a rough hint of his likely age. He might be nearly in his second or third millennium. The fairness of their azure hue, reflecting the lightness of the ether, contrasted with the sharpness of look in his eyes. But, she was sure these orbs were capable to forfeit such sharpness over the twinkles of a sweet laughter.

Their long knives clashed together in swift moves that a mortal's eyes would almost miss. She noticed his perfect straight nose within the fair pearly tinge of his skin.

She succeeded to shove him backward until his back was slammed into a thick tree trunk, and she winced at the pain she probably caused him. A part of her wanted to apologize for such unrefined action or her general rude behavior; but, she was still in the middle of fighting him. All is fair in love and war, people used to say, right?

And as much as she wanted to halt their battle so she could properly introduce herself and get to know him, she couldn't force herself to stop it. She discovered she was already addicted to fighting him. All thought of fleeing from the area evaporated and were replaced by staying in his presence and competing with him.

She didn't waste time as she pressed against his long knives with her own, pushing him further against the tree, and drawing closer to him as she drove her support from the momentum against him. And, their eyes met again, sending a shiver down her nerves. She found herself dumbly smiling for no reason like an idiotic maniac.

Then, her gaze was magnetically pulled downward to his lips; and her breathing hitched. They looked so soft and very inviting. And, just like she was under their spell, she didn't feel herself leaning even closer to his face until their noses touched. But, it was too late. She felt his warm breathing fanned her face and she breathed in his scent. A mixture of a Sandalwood, musk and rains intoxicated her and stole away the last bit of her reason, defeating her final inhibition and shattering her resolve.

Her mutinous side taking control, Lilith delicately pressed her lips to his own, kissing him deliberately and throwing all the decencies of the nobility and all rationale to the winds. Shyness had never been one of her traits, and breaking the law had always been her favorite hobby.

She never thought of the consequences of her forwardness, or the extent of inappropriateness of her action. She didn't realize it was too early to show her rebellious side against customs and traditions, which were sacred in any noble household. All she could think of was how his lips were sweet, mushy and delicate in the same time.

On the other side, Legolas was trying his best, so hard to recover from the shock that jerked him so bad, and to overcome the blaze in his mind. The outrage was nearly blinding him. And, after what he experienced seeing Tauriel got hurt, this was completely another level of rage he never felt before. That was almost tangible.

That woman overstepped the boundaries like no other would dare to. What was she doing?! Her arrogance and boldness had no limits. He was doing just fine fighting her with the same fierceness she showed, still being able to keep his temper in check. But, as she shoved him against a tree, taking an upper hand for a moment, he saw her arrogantly smiling. She was mocking him! It's like she was teasing him that he was weaker and underneath her level.

Then, she dared kissing him?! She kissed him! To only further prove her point. That was no more teasing. It was a plain mockery and huge humiliation! And he would make sure she paid for her impudence.

Oblivious to Lilith, her enjoyment turned into Legolas' disgust, her pleasure converted into more hatred and wrath from him. And, Legolas expertly seized the opportunity of her little distraction to turn the table over her.

He used the same momentum she used as he gripped her and swirled so fast so that even their lips hadn't time to be separated. Then, he fleetingly drew one of his long knives from her clutch, and stabbed her left side.

It happened so fast, Lilith's mind could not grasp over it. She gasped deeply as she felt the sharp pain in her left side. She looked at his eyes in confusion. The steel icy resolution in his orbs clarified what had just taken place.

Her eyes teared up, as she wheezed in ache. And, the pain that soared through her heart was even overshadowing the one of her physical wound. She felt he stabbed her in the heart instead of her side. The feeling of betrayal was killing her.

As he let her go from his hold, he could see the look of shock turned into sorrow and grief; and a flash of accusation shined in her wet eyes. But, it was not the time meant for confusion over a worthless mad woman.

He let her fall on the ground within her blood and rushed over the cliff's edge.

And, that was the last glimpse she caught of him, when her head was partially slammed –rather harshly- on a rock on the ground.

The darkness was taking over her consciousness, and she didn't struggle back.

The last thing her mind registered before it totally fell in the black abyss was his voice as he cried: " _ **Tauriel!**_ "

And, a tear run over her static face.

* * *

 _ **A/n.**_ Poor Lilith! I hope you don't hate her or think she is the kind to act before thinking because she wasn't. What happened with Legolas was an exception because it was her first time seeing her mate.

\- And, yes in my fictional world the dark elves have eternal mates, the fair elves mate or marry for eternity but if they don't unite with the ones they pick and court they can find another, once they are mated or married it's for life. However, in my world the dark elves have specific mates. they don't chose them to start with, they are fated to each other by the Valar. Which created the problem between Lilith and Legolas. She recognized him as the mate the Valar fated her with, she can't have another, but he doesn't know or feel this, naturally, because he is not a dark elf, his kin chose the ones they love, they have a choice while dark elves haven't.

\- Next chapter, Thranduil will come into the picture... **_royally_**. I'll update soon as the chapter is ready.

Thanks again for reading this fiction.

 _ **TetiSherii**_

21/10/2018


	4. Meeting The Elvenking

_**A/n.**_ Hey everyone. Here is the update as promised. Thanks for your time. Reviews are really appreciated.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **~Meeting The Elvenking~**

As Legolas was restraining the mysterious elleth tightly he couldn't stop the roughness of his handling towards the already seriously injured captive. Under other circumstances he might even pitied her for her wound and he would have ordered to heal her instantly. But, his anger towards her didn't subdue yet from watching her nearly killing Tauriel.

He would never forgive her for what she did to his guards, to the trees of his wood, to Tauriel, and… to him… how dare she kiss him? And without his permission! Who the hell did she think she was? She was mocking him, there was no doubt. She wanted to show she had the upper hand, to belittle him, to insult him; and she did!

His fury and his anger only kept increasing with the passing time. He finished restraining her and checked twice on his handy work, and then his eyes involuntary traveled to her face, carefully studying her features in attempt to crack through her mystery. The blood loss left a print on it as she looked paler than earlier.

If he remembered correctly, her large eyes were of forest green color; oddly enough they reminded him closely of what the greenery of Eryn Lasgalyn used to look like after a rainy day back in the old days. He still memorized their exceptional brightness, completely unique like a pair of pure and very alive emerald. Such liveliness reflected a vivid persona, a sharp cleverness and –he assumed- a spirited wit.

Her hair was of the same length as Tauriel's but notably much, much thicker. Its color was very unusual. It was the darkest of jet-black he ever witnessed with a weird yet very beautiful shimmer that oddly twinkled under the dim light of the room. Now that he thought of it, it didn't shimmer back in the morning light but still retained the inkiness of the charcoal. However, now under the room's candle light, it looked like a blanket of a night sky full of stars.

All in all, the whole compilation was phenomenal and didn't make sense, even for an elf. Everything proved that she was an elf, every feature of hers screamed of elvish even if it was still unusual within his kin, which nullified her affiliation to the mortals…. Yet, Legolas reached for her ear moving a tendril of her soft hair aside to reveal the huge enigma… her ears weren't pointed! That made her the first of her kind he just came to meet.

He couldn't deny that she was the most beautiful creature he ever met, whatever her race was. As he also couldn't deny she was one of the very rare warriors with such fighting skills. And, frankly, he hated to admit this, but if it wasn't for Tauriel incident and the injured guards he would have enjoyed their duel immensely. That was one of the best fights he ever had and he doubted he would ever meet someone with her skills again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his father. Through his adar's eyes and his speedy steps he could see the worry and the concern betraying his casual impassive face. He was sure that the whole incident was fully reported to him on hast.

" _She isn't awake yet. Her wound is deep._ " Legolas informed him.

" _As I can see…_ " Thranduil took one look at her and cut his sentence abruptly. Legolas witnessed his father's eyes widen in shock that stirred the anxiety in himself.

" _What's it Ada? Do you know her?_ "

" _Not her, but her kind… she is a Moriquendi!_ ***** " was Thranduil's whisper and to which Legolas found himself staring at her in awe for the second time in this day.

 **~.~.~**

The first thing that Lilith's mind registered was the immense pain coming from her left side, and the splitting headache cutting through her consciousness. But she struggled her way through it trying to remember the last events. She could feel she was restrained in half sitting position, tightly bound to whatever she was laying on. So, she concluded she was held captive and probably was being watched or guarded.

Thus, she kept her eyes shut and her breathing steady as much as she could. Flashes of the recent events then invaded her mind like waves. Morinehtar, the spiders, Pallando, Mirkwood, the oak tree, the arrows, the wood elves … and finally the most beautiful pair of crystal blue eyes she had ever seen… her mate! She met her mate! Actually, she fought with her mate. She remembered the kiss, then… his knife thrusted into her side…

He stabbed her!

Perhaps he didn't recognize her… or did he? And, it was just a plain act of rejection? A bit violent at that, though.

But, she still remember the cold frost in his eyes meant only for her… such hatred, disgust, rage… why did he…

" _You are awake._ " A slow void voice startled her and cut her miserable thoughts. Perhaps a bit of her emotions were expressed while she was lost in her muse. There was no use now keeping the pretense, so she slowly opened her eyes; and the scene that greeted her sight wasn't unexpected.

In front of her, the earlier speaker -she assumed- was standing with a posture that only reflected leisure and greatness. His silver blonde hair almost reached his hips.

" _When I have been informed that an intruder with dark powers had invaded my lands, performing their dark forces within my wood, imposing harm upon my people, I didn't quite believe my hearing. I thought there must be a misinterpretation._ " He turned slowly to face her and the sudden familiarity shook her. " _Never have I thought it would be… you…_ " he drawled the last word with a bit of emphasis and she knew he meant her kin in general.

His eyes were the most striking out of his features. They were the same eyes, she realized. The same icy blue shinning with sheer coldness that sent shivers in her veins and made her flesh crawled. But Lilith refused to be intimidated; she was used to such intimacy and to their effects since she was but an elfing. She had been through worse; but down deep in her heart she knew it wasn't the coldness or the intimate act that influenced her.

It was the eyes; the eyes which were similar to **his** , to her mate's. Such frost coming from the mate of her soul, the new owner of her heart, the eternal partner of her life was strikingly painful that it made her almost gasp aloud. She refrained herself from showing any weakness; as she calmed herself trying to easing her heartbeats.

Her interrogator wasn't even him. They were obviously related for the resemblance wasn't limited only to the eyes but most of the facial features, the whole demeanor and the general air were fairly shared by both elves.

' _He must be his brother or his father then!_ ' She thought miserably.

She stilled her body to prevent any betraying shiver from been announced; and she shielded herself with her perfect poker face, staring back silently.

After a tiny pause, the stony face elf met her impassive glaze and it was clear she wasn't going to respond. His frosty eyes then showed a flicker of curiosity as he whispered " _I never thought I'll see one of your kind._ " He leaned towards her as his gaze ran over her face carefully studying her features. " _Through all my long life, I never met one of you._ " He suddenly met her eyes again as his voice regained its frostbite " _I always thought you were coward enough to keep your cursed maimed faces in the shadow where you belong._ "

Sure enough, his insult gained a response from her, even if it was tiny one, as her blank stare sharpened into a deep glare. But, as fast as it appeared it was gone and melted into a calculated void again.

And Thranduil then knew he was dealing with a highly trained elf who clearly had mastered the masking her own feelings and thoughts and was capable of keeping her temper under steel control. She had been trained hard for it, may be most of her life. Such rare personal were the hardest and the most infuriating to be interrogated.

And given the information he got about the level of her fighting skills, that faced and defeated single-handedly a whole squad of his highly trained guards, that only Legolas could stop her and the chaos she caused, there was no doubt she was far away from being a mere civilian who accidently got lost. No, this back story was already ruined before she would even try it.

If her unique ability to sustain such extreme pain from her serious injury and to endure the bleeding and the weakness with such stillness and straight face wasn't any indicator of her nature and identity, he didn't know what they mean.

There was no mistake. She was a professional killer. May be a mercenary or may be a soldier from the dark elves' army –they might had a well developed army for all he knew- in either cases she came here purposefully and her mission involved spilled blood. No, she wasn't just a spy; it wasn't that simple. If she was, it would have been a much lesser worrisome problem. But her skills were higher than just espionage.

Then, it wasn't such a puzzle to decipher that it was either his or his son's blood which she was sent to shed.

" _Which drives us back to the purpose of this interrogation; a very perplexing question we are facing here: what is a single dark elleth like yourself doing so far away from her Shadow Land in the farthest East all the way out of Ennor… here in Ennor, more interestingly, here… in Eryn Lasgalyn, specifically out of all the settlements in Middle East?_ " the king targeted her with his steel gaze, challenging her to lie. Although he gave her a tiny tight smirk, Lilith could recognize the look of a predator who was about to slay and devour its prey. " _Don't you agree it's a bit curious?_ " His slow tone was suffocating her, but she kept still. " _Aren't you a bit away from your home?_ "

Lilith steadied her voice as she responded for the first time. " _Why should I feel obliged to answer you? Shouldn't I know firstly to whom I'm addressing?_ " She instantly heard a slight shuffling coming from behind her and she realized she wasn't alone with her interrogator.

There was another elf –or more- positioned behind her back, most probably training their sword on the back of her neck. The situation was indeed very bad, not only didn't they heal her injury even if it was really serious, but they were restraining her tightly and were keeping their weapons drawn towards her.

Oblivious to her, it was only Legolas standing behind her and his long knives were unsheathed but not trained on her. It was the first time that he heard her talking and her voice kind of unnerved him. It wasn't repulsive, in fact it was the quite opposite. And, that was exactly what bothered him.

He couldn't put his hand on an accurate description for it and it annoyed him. He decided it was a very annoying voice no matter was it attractive or not. After all, all female voices held some sort of attractiveness. It was only natural. Her boldness didn't really improve the picture.

Thranduil, on the other hand, noticed the slight shift in his son's demeanor, which was unusual. Legolas always kept his poised air. But, the Elvenking brushed it off for now, as his captive attracted his intrigue remarkably. He raised his eyebrow in arrogance and replied, " _I was well informed of your boldness, as well. Be careful, I may give a blind eye once but I will not tolerate such improper behavior again. So, watch your tongue, young one. As for your query, not that you are in any position to make a request, you are here to only provide answers. But, I'm being fairer with you and you should remember that._ "

" _You are in the presence of his highness, King Thranduil, The Elvenking of the Woodland realm, Eryn Lasgalyn._ " Legolas stated very sternly.

Lilith's breaths hitched, and a small gasp escaped her. It was his voice. He was in this room, standing behind her. Even though she only heard him once she wouldn't forget his voice ever, for the life of her. Her heart was beating furiously and her mask slipped a little as her eyes widen at the sound.

Damn! She was losing her composure, and over what? Over her life mate who almost killed her with cold blood! Pure rage exploded within her, and was reflected through her eyes as she glared again and scowled. She clutched her fists so tight her fingers turned white as she was trying her best to regain control over her composure and feelings. She was damn professional and wouldn't let unworthy elf get to her.

Closing her eyes she steadied her breathing, when realization hit her again. If his relative is the king, then he was… the prince!... Legolas!...

Well, he might turn out to be the Thranduil's brother or cousin, but as far as she knew the Elvenking had none of those.

How life could be more ironic and cruel? So, the one who was intended to get involved in her plan was actually her life mate, who already loved another, hated her guts and almost killed her. Yeah, that simple! In spite of her anger and for her own shame, she couldn't stop the slight blush from flashing through her face. And, Eru did she hate herself and her weakness at that moment.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Thranduil, who entirely misinterpreted it. He thought such reaction was caused by mentioning his name instead of hearing Legolas' voice. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he watched the progress of her open expressions that was leaked for a short moment before she recovered her poker face and blank glaze.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the king neutrally, " _In this case, I should introduce myself, as well. I'm Lilith, and there is no hiding now that I'm a dark elf, though I didn't come from Shadow Land. But, I come in peace and with a good intention, carrying no ill fate to your people._ "

" _Well, Lilith, who is not from the Shadow Land, you still didn't state your purpose here. Do peace and your good intention give you the right to trespass our lands and attack our people?_ " the elf king's tone held an obvious mockery.

Clearly, he didn't believe her and had no intention to buy on a single word from her. That infuriated her more and couldn't help but snap at him " _First of all, let us make things clear here, neither did I trespass into your lands, definitely nor did I attack your people!..._ "

Legolas suddenly cut her sharply, " _Not only you're a cursed dark witch but a liar as well._ " His words stabbed her heart too deep she thought her bleeding was doubled and she was about to fell unconscious again. " _How can you boldly deny both facts and most of my guards who confronted you lay injured at your hand's doing? I was there! I fought you._ "

Her jaws clenched at his accusations. Then, she responded hotly, " _Your guards attacked me for no reason whatsoever. I fought them as a self defense, although I tried to avoid it at all costs, but they kept attacking me, leaving me no choice but to confront them. And, I didn't seriously injure any of them as_ _ **you**_ _did me. Besides, if they lay injured, it would be due to their lack of practice in the first place. Don't blame me for their incompetence._ "

Rage blew up inside Legolas and took over him so that he saw white. It was the same intense anger he felt only once, when she hit Tauriel and threw her over the cliff earlier. He almost lost control upon himself again as his grip on his long knives tighten and he visibly shook. She dared insult his guards and his people! He was about to silence her once and forever if his father didn't give him a meaningful glimpse that stopped his rampage instantly.

" _They attacked you because you were obviously trespassing._ " Thranduil deliberately ignored the insult she threw. " _Not to mention…_ " his voice drawled dangerously, " _that you practiced dark forces upon the trees in the wood._ "

" _For the last time, I was not trespassing. I was trying to find my way to your palace. I wanted to meet you and represent myself officially. But, while I tried to know the right path, as it's my first time in Mirkwood, your guards attacked me without warning or a simple inquiry of who I was or what I was doing._ " She breathed in to calm herself down as she knew she was about to tread over a dangerous area now. She went on quietly, " _As for what happened with the trees, it wasn't a dark force. I'm not a dark practitioner. That was completely different and opposite to any darkness._ _ **Being a dark elf doesn't mean belonging to the dark side. It's just a name we gained due to the curse.**_ "

" _Then, you call controlling over the trees and turning them against their inhabitants and friends for thousands of years, leading them to act with such violence and enmity isn't a dark manifestation?_ " countered Legolas in a disproof while Thranduil remained unusually silent, frowning over her last comment and regarding her as if he was trying to decipher an enigma.

" _No, it's not dark at all. That violent act of the trees wasn't my fault at all. The trees acted on their own accord. At least the first oak tree did and it was a mistake. All I asked them was to help me escape, but not to attack anyone. And, they kindly agreed. And if you remember exactly what happened, you'll realize that all the trees did was to help me get through the branches in an easier way and to avoid the arrows your guards were flooding me with. They even saved your friend's life.._ "

" _Yes, the one you threw over the cliff._ "

" _Yes, indeed. The one I threw over the cliff_ _ **to**_ _the tree roots and branches which were waiting to catch her as_ _ **I**_ _asked them to do. I knew what I was doing; and I never intended to hurt her nor anyone else, but she was very persistent_." She defended herself as she felt jealousy ate her inside out. " _And your guards didn't give me any chance; they didn't even ask me any question. All they did was throwing arrows at me like they had already judged and condemned me to death without even talking to me. I couldn't surrender because they never offered me a chance. Thus, I decided to wait until they calm down before surrendering. After all, I needed to meet the king._ "

Thranduil finally intervened again as he turned his gaze to the walls of the room in ponder. " _Yet again, you still never stated your purpose here till now. You keep mentioning you wanted to meet me. And here I am, right in front of you. So, what do you want from me?_ "

Lilith sighted deeply before wetting her lips. She just hoped it would go well. " _It may now sounds a bit ironic or like a bad joke. But, I truthfully wanted to meet your highness to request that you allow me to pass through your wood into Ennor._ "

Legolas stared at her incredulously. Either she was playing a sick game or she was just plain naïf. And, she was far from the latter, it wasn't even an option. He turned his gaze to his father to see his stone face was back in place. Clearly he didn't buy it either.

Thranduil remained silent for a few moments, staring plainly to the dark elf. She seemed to catch on his disbelief for she continued after this pause. " _Look, I'm stranger to these lands and it's not only my first time at Mirkwood but to Ennor as well. So I hope you forgive my ignorance about your laws. I don't even know the area and don't have a map. All I wanted is to get urgently and hastily into Ennor, and the only way that is available under such circumstances was through your realm. Of course, if I used to know anyone here and being in contact with them I would have used other ways to ask your permission earlier, but I don't. I came to Mirkwood with the intention to meet you to request your permission to let me go through your wood in peace; and I would have left into my way. It's that simple, I swear._ "

" _And, why do you need to reach Ennor with such urgency, may I ask?_ "

" _I carry a message from one wizard to another._ _Morinehtar_ _asked me to go find Mithrandir, known for some as Gandalf the Grey, and to deliver him a message urgently._ "

Thranduil's eyes flashed with surprise and curiosity as he whispered " _ **Alatar!...**_ "

Legolas frowned curiously, for he heard that name once or twice during his childhood but he didn't remember to whom it referred.

" _Yes, Alatar or Morinethar, known also as the Darkness-slayer, is one of the_ _**Ithryn Luin**_." ******

It was Legolas' time to show his surprise as his eyes widen. " _The Blue Wizards!_ "

" _Exactly. The other one is_ _ **Rómestámo**_ _, the East-helper. The elves know him as_ _ **Pallando**_ _._ _In fact, he was the one who helped me to get through the huge nest of spiders in my way to Mirkwood through Dol Goldur_. _But, he had to return back for another mission,… I suppose. Let's just say, you always get your hands full in the East_."

" _What exactly was the message?_ " asked Thranduil in a low voice as looked distantly again.

" _In that regard, I am afraid I'm not allowed to reveal any of the message's contents. Morinethar was strict about that and that the message should only be delivered to Mithrandir_." Lilith couldn't help but replied firmly.

A tight smile was played on the Elvenking's lips as he turned to her again. " _Young one, do you realize that in spite of all of what you recounted and that some of it_ _ **may**_ _make sense from certain aspects, you still didn't provide any substantial proof on it? In such case, all you said remained just a narration._ "

" _I'm telling the truth. I'm just a messenger…_ "

" _Coming unscathed all the way through Dol Goldur, confronting all of its darkness single-handedly doesn't exactly make you less suspicious…_ "

" _Pallando helped me… I'm just Morinehtar's messenger…_ "

" _Yet, for all I know you still can be a spy, a practitioner of dark arts or even a mercenary sent to kill either me, my son or the both of us…_ "

" _I would never hurt Legolas…_ "

Thranduil's tight smile turned into a wicked smirk as he cut her again. " _And even if all of what you said turned out to be the truth, you are still facing one more accusation regarding… Legolas. I was informed of your inappropriate actions on that cliff. As you seem to know, Legolas is not just any elf, but the royal prince of the realm. Naturally, you aren't even allowed to touch him. Have you any idea of the extent of your sin or the punishment to it?_ "

Legolas felt more than he saw Lilith's body gone very tense and he heard her tone gone cold and rigid as she retorted, " _If you're blackmailing me, then I have no more to provide to this interrogation_."

Thranduil regained his coldness as well, " _Very well then. I am sure you would find our dungeons quite comfortable and suitable to your taste, young Moriquendi. After all, that is where you naturally belong as does the rest of your kin. Meanwhile, I'll see through your charges and investigate your story to decide on the most adequate punishment._ " He moved quickly through the room towards the door as he gave his order to his son in a finalized tone, " _Take her to the dungeon_."

However he was halted when Lilith spoke suddenly. " _My injury is still unhealed. I need a healer; I lost a lot of blood._ "

" _I'm quite sure your injuries will hastily self-heal, as it was always rumored about the elves of Darkness. I can only hope you stand up to your kin's reputation, Moriquendi_." He replied with a loud voice without even turning back to her as he went on his way outside the room, leaving in his wake, a very rigorous, sullen and hostile Legolas and a very furious, heart-broken and exhausted Lilith who stared at the door in total disbelief.

* * *

 _ **A/n.**_ THRANDUIL... royally stole the show from both main characters! it's just simply... Thranduil, no other words describe it.

 *** Moriquendi**: are the elves of Darkness, they are canon in Tolkien's world, but I changed their history and story to more detailed and heavier ones with curses and shadow etc... making them almost different from the canon ones. Their new history will be revealed next chapter as obviously no one had seen any of them for a very long time, not even Thranduil, and as we will see nor Elrond or Galadriel. They have a legend with a very bad reputation as we will know from the next chapter isA.

 **** Ithryn Luin:** refers to the blue wizards as Legolas translated.

\- I'm not sure when I will be able to update next time as I'm busy these days. I hope a least once through the next month.

Let me hear your thoughts.

 _ **TetiSherii**_

28/10/2018


End file.
